Creation Show
Creation Show (or Creation Wiki: The Show) is a television series created by Son of Hat. The show focuses on arguments, lifestyles, and memes over Creation Wiki, a world where (cringy) OCs are real. Overall, it is so far has two seasons, with 20 episodes within them. It first started airing in December 24, 2014, and is currently running today. It is rated TV-PG/TV-14/TV-MA. Plot The life in the world of Creation Wiki! Full of memes, immature people, terrible users, arguments, and many other forms of trash, ruled by the dictator, TheChromePerson. Characters If I missed you, and you want to be in this, ask in the comment section Main * Chrome: The dictator of Creation Wiki, who has low self esteem for himself, and the rest of the users. He spends his days meming, and meeting other users as the days go on. He works hard making the wiki the best place to go to, but many obstacles block this resolution to come true. * KK: The dankest user ever, and the wiki's second in command dictator who faked his death on the the show's movie and came back as Insecurity. * Lemon: A British porn star, with a lack of respect towards many ethnic groups, or any other minorities. * Sophie: A girl who fantasies herself as an otter, and is the leader of the Chat Force. Secondary * Igor: A perverted anime addict who has been very famous and infamous throughout the wiki. Also enjoys Undertale. * Pingy: Some kid with an obsession with Super Mario. * Hat: A Chat Force officer and a pain in the ass who gives no respect to anyone in the wiki. * James: A Chat Force officer who is rumoured to be in a relationship with Sophie. * Jamesphie: Possibly the coolest guy on the wiki. He is loved by many. * William: A pedophile with a major fetish craze who emerged from the depths of the known world of DeviantArt. * Sylvester: A Pokémon who is the complete opposite of a lesbian. * Raisin: A dank user who was killed in the show's movie. * TGB1: A dank user who is a close friend of KK. * TechnologyPookie: A repair girl with dank fixing skills. Outside her repairing job she works minimum wage at Dairy Queen and can't quit both of her jobs. (how sad ;-;) * Cody: A great friend of Igor, and a fan of Chrome. Minor * KoolKid420- The worst user in the wiki. He is known to be the "Anti-Jamesphie". * Lord Pluto: Hat's kinky waifu, yo. * Bagel: A user who undergoes multiple personality disorder. From grand dad, to Doug McDougington. * Janice: Chrome's mom who is a religious extremist barbarian. * Mametchi: A 7 year old Tamagotchi (or as some call him "trash") who invents stuff to help others. * Dynasti: A user who thinks she's funny by posting dumb Tumblr memes. * BoyInCharge: A guy who worships Mametchi Episodes Creation Show/Episodes Reception TBA Film TBA